1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a compact exoskeleton arm support device to compensate for gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are applicable in various fields. These robots include industrial robots used in unmanned automated manufacturing lines, rehabilitation medical robots for patients or the elderly, and home robots to provide life convenience.
In order to manufacture large-scale products, such as semiconductors or vehicles, an unmanned automated manufacturing line may be designed.
However, in product groups where user requirements rapidly change, such as cellular phones or televisions, it may be difficult to install the unmanned automated manufacturing line. In these product groups, a cell-type manufacturing line is installed such that persons directly manufacture products in a cell type to enable the products to be easily and rapidly changed.
However, on the cell-type manufacturing line, workers perform repetitious tasks and may suffer from muscle fatigue at a designated body part. These workers use only a special muscle, and may easily suffer from arthritis.